boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
M1917 Enfield
.]] The M1917 Enfield was the standard rifle issued to American soldiers during World War I. History The M1917 is a version of the Pattern 1914 Enfield issued to British and Commonwealth countries during the war, many of whom were actually produced under license in American arms factories. When the United States entered the war in 1917, it was deemed easier to modify a part of these rifles to fire the Springfield .30 caliber projectiles used by the US Army rather than begin mass production of the M1903 Springfield riffle in service since the Philippine-American War. Richard Harrow used a M1917 rifle modified for sniping during the war, while Jimmy Darmody was issued a Springfield. ("Home", "To the Lost") Season 1 When Richard firsts meets Jimmy in May 1920, he lists a M1917 Enfield as part of his gun collection, along with a Colt 1903, Roth-Steyr M1907, Smith & Wesson Triple Lock and a Mauser 1914 Pocket Pistol. The Enfield has a telescopic sight and is accurate at 700 yards. He later uses it to snipe Liam under orders of Jimmy. ("Home") Season 2 Chalky White's illegal distillery in the woods is guarded by a man armed with a M1917 Enfield, although there are other guns in the place. When the Ku Klux Klan attacks the warehouse with a Browning M1917 machine gun mounted on a truck in mid-February 1921, they hit four men including the guard and cause extensive damage, but fail to kill Chalky before the gun jams. Two armed klansmen then enter the warehouse to look for Chalky, but are shot at and frightened away by surviving workers. As the klansmen leave Chalky picks up the Enfield and shoots one of them on the neck, who later dies of his wound. ("21") Season 3 Richard Harrow takes his Enfield with him after Gillian Darmody kicks him out of The Artemis Club. ("Two Imposters") aims his Enfield during the standoff with Tommy's kidnapper. ("Margate Sands")]]Richard uses the Enfield as his primary weapon when he storms the Artemis Club on June 26 1923. He kills his first victim, one of Rosetti's thugs, by shooting him in the head while he speaks to Gyp Rosetti in the reception room, and then shoots another thug in the next room through the ear without killing him before changing to the Smith & Wesson Triple Lock. He kills two more men with the Enfield on the stairs to the second floor and changes to the Smith & Wesson again. After killing another two men, he enters Tommy's room aiming the Enfield again and finds the last of Rosetti's men holding Tommy at gun point. The thug commands him to put the Enfield down, threatening to shoot Tommy. Richard nods in agreement, but as he knees on the floor he orders Tommy to close his eyes and then shoots the thug on the head while keeping the Enfield next to the hip. ("Margate Sands") Appearances External Links *The M1917 Enfield in the Internet Movie Firearm Database *The M1917 Enfield in Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Richard Harrow Category:Season 3